On ne commande pas aux poètes
by Exces
Summary: "Moriarty est mort." Déclara dans un lointain soupir une voix, anonyme et tragique, sans songer pourtant à tout le mal que pouvait faire une telle réalité.
1. Chapter un

**Notes :** Au début, j'étais parti pour écrire le quatrième chapitre de ma fic BruceTony. Puis je me suis mise à écrire sur Moran qui aurait eu un accident de moto (parce que j'en ai moi-même eu un cette semaine, l'expérience était intéressante). Puis sur des séquelles, des blessures. Puis sur une mort, la plus belle. Pardon du angst, je vous aime.** Fic dédiée à Rachel V.K**. _Good luck !_

**Kiss of fire**

« Le big boss a passé l'arme à gauche. Ordre d'extermination à compléter. »

Dès que l'écouteur avait émis sa petite parole, Moran réagit sur le vif et balança son fusil contre le mur le plus proche. Il se leva comme pris d'une impulsion incontrôlée, brisa tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main, frappa contre le mobilier, gueula sans dire grand chose d'humain, et pleura comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

De grosses larmes coulaient en compagnie de ses hurlements déchirants, il continuait de crier et de détruire, finalement seule chose concevable à faire parce qu'il n'avait appris à vivre qu'ainsi.

Il ne se calma pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Il alla jusqu'à dépecer les murs, s'attaquant à la tapisserie avec une minutie de boucher.

Il se frappa la tête contre les cloisons, injuria quelques divinités dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, tomba sur le tapis, pleura encore.

Il était dévasté. Il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? Moriarty mort, il n'avait plus de limites.

Il vida chaque tiroir, écrasa chaque bibelot. Il créa de toute pièce le champ de bataille qui venait de prendre place dans son esprit, composant une œuvre unique et monstrueuse. L'appartement n'avait plus rien de vivable et lui crevait, mort de l'effort et du ressenti, les mains en sang d'avoir trop frappé et passablement aveuglé par les lacs salés qui avaient gonflés comme des cœurs ses pauvres paupières violacées.

Il avait composé l'enfer dans 30 mètres carré. Il n'avait même plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Quand et pourquoi ? Tous ses paramètres de réflexion qui permettre de certifier d'une raison venaient de se faire la malle. Il n'était plus soldat ni homme ni chien.

Il n'était plus rien.

« Moran, on t'attends au poste un. John Watson ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

L'écouteur finit sa vie sous son poing et imprima son motif sur la peau mâte. Le court-circuit révéla une odeur de brûlé.

Il fallait que quelque chose crame pour le calmer. Il allait tuer le doc, oh oui, oui, si la situation le permettait, parce qu'aucun débordement ne serait admis rien que pour ne pas trahir la mémoire du bon patron tombé.

Mais il savait que le voir souffrir n'aiderait pas à calmer son anéantissement. Sa peine était sans nom, et même une mère qui perd son seul enfant n'était que pisse de chat face à ce que lui vivait. Il se le disait. Il en était certain. Il était l'être le plus dévasté de la terre entière. Il en voulait à tout et à chacun. Il voulait que cette planète soit punie d'avoir enfanté un génie et de le lui avoir repris.

Il se sentait coupable aussi. Il aurait du le sauver. Il aurait du être là pour stopper le jeu avant l'ultime coup de trop. Il savait bien que Jim en faisait toujours des tonnes, il l'avait prédit et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi à l'instinct, comme toujours ?

Parce que Moriarty lui avait demandé de rester en dehors de ça et de seulement accomplir sa petite mission de petit assassin.

Parce que l'homme le plus important de son existence lui avait dit ci, il avait fait ci et pas ça. Il avait laissé tomber toute optique de danger parce que son bien-aimé patron lui avait dit de rester couché plutôt que de jouer la défensive.

Il voulait voir quelque chose périr et y savourer une douleur qui saurait trouver écho dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'il se calme même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il avait une dernière mission à accomplir, puis il vengerait le boss et se plomberait la cervelle ou ferait de ses contemporains ses victimes. Il ne savait pas bien encore : il avait toujours des restes de poussières dans les yeux et les idées pas très claires. Il avait viré de malsain à fou.

Mais il s'en foutait. Plus rien n'importait. Tout ici puait la merde et l'injustice. Il se mit à en vouloir à ses propres armes d'avoir signé la fin du plus grand des hommes. Tout l'insupportait, il ne pouvait même pas assumer que ses muscles se mouvent encore autour de ses os.

Il pensait vraiment que le monde aurait déjà du s'arrêter de vivre. Il cracha sur la rue en contrebas où les voitures passaient et les passants marchaient, où la vie sentait bon le café et le soleil, où des oiseaux chantaient sur des sourires et où personne d'essentiel n'était mort et enterré.

Il...

« Merde à toi, normalité. Merde aux bons gens, merde aux mauvais. Si j'étais un dieu, je vous aurais tous tuer. Mais je n'ai que le pouvoir d'un vermisseau et ma volonté m'est personnelle. Personne ne pensera à pleurer sur son cadavre. Lui-même me l'aurait refusé. Je m'en fous. Merde aux principes, merde à ce qu'il m'interdisait. Merde à toi, Moriarty. Merde à ta connerie. »

Tout le long du discours, il craquait des allumettes sur les miettes de journaux, sur les bouts de bois, sur les restes de carpettes. La fumée montait et le feu commençait doucement à s'assurer de ses contours.

« Merde à ce que tu m'avais promis. Merde au futur sans toi. Merde, merde, merde...merde à nous. Il n'y a jamais eu de bon sens aux bonnes actions. Le deuil, merde. La cérémonie, merde. Ce n'est pas fini. La vengeance sera grandiose, je te le promets. »

Sur le pas de la porte, l'incendie barbouillait déjà le regard. Finalement calme et repu, Sébastien sortit sans un mot, oubliant papiers et portable. Tout devait disparaître, tout devait pourrir.

Il venait de dresser le premier autel au nom de Moriarty. L'acte serait à coup sûr répété.

Pour le moment, il devait exécuter le dernier ordre émis par son aimé Jimmy. Il devait le rendre fier une dernière fois.

* * *

Pardon s'il y a des fautes, merci d'avoir lu. Je vous aime !


	2. Chapitre d'après

**Notes : **Aucune suite n'était prévue. Mais comme je l'ai demandé en mariage, il fallait bien que je lui offre un cadeau de fiançailles -histoire de pas brûler les étapes. Inspiration à la chanson citée en bas, première phrase. Ce morceau est un déchirement. Elle m'a tuée, j'ai adoré. La soul vous soigne toujours un peu quand elle vous fait pleurer. Paix dans vos âmes._ Good luck !_

**Le lâche**

Il se passait sa vie comme un film. Coincé entre deux bandes noires et une BO à vous déchirer le cœur, du genre _Stay with me_ de Lorraine Ellison, son quotidien était devenu un ratage journalier de ceux qu'on mate à la télé le dimanche aprem pour se sentir bien dans ses panards.

Il se levait chaque matin avec la peste au corps, traînant son cadavre sur un travelling excessivement lent et dès que la diva se mettait à hurler, il passait au gros plan sur visage et il se détestait un peu plus qu'hier soir et jetait son regard par terre. Le plan revenait en déroulé et il finissait par se laisser tomber près de sa cafetière d'où suintait toujours une odeur immonde de café froid.

Il était tombé dans une routine minable à cause de l'abandon. Tout n'avait plus de sens et il avait perdu la conviction qu'il avait crue avoir avec l'envie de vengeance. Au final, il n'avait eu que de la gueule et se laissait moisir, accablé par l'idée qu'il n'était plus rien quand il n'était pas dans son ombre.

Certaine sont nés leaders et d'autres fidèles. Sans Moriarty en tête de ligne, il n'avait plus rien à parier ni à satisfaire. Sa rage s'était faite peine et il était retourné à ses premiers jours sans lui. Les fusils dépecés au sol...le whisky qui collait au parquet, les médocs comme petite amie et puis le moral, à des lieux dessous le béton, dans la cave, à n'espérer rien d'autre que la mort.

Mais mourir n'était pas dans ses principes, alors il tentait de se faire une place dans un monde transitoire où l'existence ne vaut rien malgré qu'on vive encore. Il était bourré de douleur et d'indifférence.

La bande son ne retrouva dans son rythme langoureux et cala sur un douloureux _Reste avec moi, bébé_. La bonne blague. Même ses vaines tentatives d'enjolivement ne tenaient pas le coup.

Que Dieu ait pitié de son âme.

La pisse de chaussette au fond d'une casserole, cherchant dans le cendar un mégot encore tirable, il repensait au bon vieux doc. Il ne l'avait pas tué et ne le ferait pas parce qu'il vivait en cet instant le même supplice que lui. Il vivait dans la même agonie.

Cette constatation lui permettait de se sentir encore un peu tendre, certains jours. Se sachant soutenu dans l'horreur, l'air était plus supportable.

Sherlock y était passé et cette idée aussi savait le faire sourire. Au moins, quelque chose de bon avait su être tiré de l'acte impardonnable.

Depuis, il fuyait seulement les sbires de l'aîné Holmes. Il en était à son trente-huitième appartement dans le vingtième nouveau pays. Bizarrement, tous les cafés étaient dégueulasses à préparer : eh v'là un nouveau défaut à partager entre les gens. Ça rapproche toujours un peu, les erreurs.

Il savait que cette nouvelle cachette ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il n'en était pas mécontent, après tout il ne parlait pas un mot d'arabe et son anglais trop typique avait du mal à passer, par ici.

Deux coups tapèrent à la porte. La musique s'arrêta instantanément.

Le Diable se déplace rarement mais sait-on jamais, c'était peut-être son jour de chance.

Un petit garçonnet, maigre comme un clou et le teint totalement cramé, marmonna deux mots en lui tentant un papier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en foute de ton torchon ? J'ai pas de fric, gamin.

-Monsieur attend vous à bar. Devez-y aller. »

Il lui donna une gifle et le regarda partir, le pas de la porte soudainement repris dans la séquence cinématographique avec cadre seize-neuvième et qualité d'image magnifique. L'instant était surréel.

Il connaissait cette écriture de porc.

Sans réfléchir ni aux clés ni à sa propre sécurité, il courra à la suite du môme, étrangement disparu de l'immeuble, et déboula dans le café de la deuxième rue près de la place qu'il appelait le « panier à misères ».

Il reconnut sans peine le visage qu'il avait retracé chaque nuit depuis bientôt un an. Il y reconnut la fatigue et les guerres, les douleurs et la méchanceté. Il y retrouvait l'amour et ses certitudes. Il se souvenait enfin de ce pourquoi il s'était battu et pourquoi il avait lui aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette décennie.

Il ne s'approcha pas immédiatement. Il avait peur, en un sens, que ce soit encore un mauvais coup ou une blague assez sordide pour l'y avoir pris. Il ne savait plus trop.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas heureux. Il était juste vivant, enfin et pour de vrai.

Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Il était situé dans le fond de la salle. Le coin puait la bête crevée. Sébastien s'avançait prudemment entre les tables, mal assuré, tremblant et suant de panique, il n'osait plus le regarder.

Il...bordel, il avait vécu sans lui une éternité ! Il aurait du avoir foi, oui, il aurait du croire en sa capacité à être plus dieu que n'importe qui. Il aurait du croire en sa possible fausse morte. Seulement, seulement...quelque chose sonnait faux...il, c'était impossible, non ?

Sa cuisse buta contre une chaise. Ses yeux étaient toujours bas. Il vit un gant sur la table, près d'une facture et d'une paire de solaires rondes.

« Regarde-moi.

-Non.

-Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour un caprice.

-Je ne t'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps pour de la merde.

-Tu y as cru ?

-Oui. Comme tous les autres. Ils sont au courant ?

-Non. On s'en fout des autres, regarde-moi. »

L'effet film revint en trompe dans le ralentissement délicieux qui s'engagea et Moran n'en perdit pas une miette. Ses yeux trouvèrent une chemise blanche qui, doucement, s'ouvrait sur un torse imberbe et maigre, touchant dans une caresse la nuque qu'il avait regardée des jours entiers sans en comprendre le mécanisme essentiel. Le menton arriva, piqué de barbe, plus que dans son souvenir.

Le sourire, par contre, n'avait pas changé. Le nez non plus, toujours trop petit et étroit, prêt à être redressé par un poing.

Le plan s'arrêta sur ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas beaux, ils n'étaient pas tristes. Ils étaient là, ils vivaient. Moran y lit moquerie et attendrissement. Il y but le meilleur espoir et y retrouva le souffle.

« Tu es revenu.

-Oui, Seb, je suis vivant. »

* * *

Voilà. Continuez à me prévenir si vous voulez des suites. Désolé si y'a des fautes, je vous aime ! (Et big up à Moon pour son retour !)


	3. Chapitre surprise

**Notes :** Une suite n'était toujours pas de mise. Mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu triste que mes deux amours ne tombent pas dans un peu de sentiments avant de se relancer dans le combat. Je voulais qu'ils aient un peu d'amour. Je voulais du fluffy et du OCC. Voilà. C'est mon plaisir honteux de ce soir. Puis dédicace top cœur à Gari, artiste génialissime du fandom, qui est aussi un très bon ami et qui est vraiment un amour de petit ours russe. _Good luck ! _

**Il y avait ça et il y a nous**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On ne peut plus travailler ensemble, Seb.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne veux plus poursuivre le combat contre Sherlock.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jim, je le ferai. Je m'en fous. Je te suis.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un poids mort sur le dos. Un colonel qui commande contre sa volonté ne vaut strictement rien. Or, je ne compte plus me permettre le moindre écart si je veux nous garder en vie. »

Le ton était las. Ils n'avaient pas l'énergie à garder les statuts et les humeurs de leur petit théâtre habituel. Ils étaient broyés l'un contre l'autre, couchés contre le matelas comme ce soir où ils s'étaient laissé aller à se raconter des histoires et des bobards.

Ils avaient besoin de se refaire confiance ou juste de sentir l'autre près de soi pour savoir que le cauchemar avait enfin pris fin.

« Il n'y a aura plus de nous si tu mets fin à notre collaboration.

-Je pourrais te mettre sur d'autres projets. On a un empire à reconstruire et je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu ne me décevras pas. Ainsi, je pourrais m'occuper exclusivement de la vermine Holmes et l'éradiquer complètement.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de jouer, Jim.

-Si tu me retiens de temps à autre par le collier, ça devrait aller. »

L'image était abominable là où elle aurait du faire rire. Seb eut soudain envie de chialer de rage et James aurait voulu s'enterrer dans la seconde tellement son ridicule le tuait. Ils...ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils s'étaient perdus dans l'ultime défaite et remonter sur les chevaux avec la honte au ventre, c'était dur quand on se voyait dieux parmi les autres.

Ils avaient eu tout faux mais ils ne voulaient rien s'avouer.

« Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là sur toi, Jim. Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Tu m'as toujours refusé toute possessivité. Je suis à toi ce que les autres sont à nos actes.

-Tu n'es pas aussi insignifiant.

-Je n'égale pas Sherlock.

-Suffis, Seb ! Ne me prends pas la tête avec tes histoires de ménagère. Je sais où me placer vis-à-vis de toi et c'est là le plus important. Tu ne le sais pas ? Eh bien tan pis ! »

Sébastien n'avait jamais été du genre à remettre en question les petites colères de Jim parce qu'elles répondaient souvent à une logique qui lui était abstraite. S'engager à parler d'intimité n'était pas un excès : pour Moriarty, si. Il n'avait jamais su s'il s'agissait de réserve ou de crainte. La nuance persistait, sans poser de problèmes néanmoins.

Le hic, c'est que cela faisait onze mois que Moran l'avait pleuré. Et quarante et quelques semaines à se morfondre sur un être, ça fait long, très long. Alors quand on en vient aux retrouvailles...il est normal de devenir exigeant. Il y a après tout une peine immense à combler et un besoin quasi trou noir de se faire rassurer.

« Tu as réussi à te passer de moi pendant un an. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es revenu vers moi. Tu peux te suffire à toi-même. Alors pourquoi t'emmerder à entretenir de pauvre relations humaines ! Je serais toujours là, oh oui, toujours là à t'attendre, pauvre con. Et toi, tu continueras ta route, toujours droit devant, des fois à me regarder par-dessus l'épaule, sans me donner pourtant plus de considération qu'à un chien. Mais ça va, c'est OK, je m'y suis fait, tu fonctionnes comme ça et qu'aurais-je à m'en plaindre ? Tu me tolères à tes arrières. Sauf que...je demande plus. Je veux plus. Jim, je ne suis plus Moran, le colonel un peu couillon que tu as repêché pour son joli minois, je suis Seb et tu es mien.

-Tien ?

-Bordel que oui. C'est la moindre des choses !

-Attends, attends, je ne te suis pas bien...tu me vois comme un objet appropriable ?

-Ne fais pas ta petite tête, Jim, et surtout ne le prends pas mal. J'aimerais seulement croire que j'ai une autre importance que mon utilité.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Seb, tu vaux mieux que les autres.

-Je ne veux pas les valoir, Jim, je veux que tu ne vois que moi. »

La réplique fit son effet. Jim roula sur ses côtes et fixa un point entre les deux yeux de Sébastien. Peut-être pensait-il à la manière de l'abattre vite et bien.

« Mais c'est impossible, ça. Je ne donne pas dans les bassesses de ce genre-là.

-Alors tu te passeras de moi. Tu en trouveras un autre tout aussi compétent.

-Mais bien sûr que j'en trouverais un autre ! Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, Sébastien ! Des milliers d'autres attendent derrière toi pour te remplacer.

-Alors va les chercher, Jim, va les recruter. Oublie-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire et refais ta vie avec d'autres. Tu en es absolument capable, et c'est pourquoi tu m'as gardé depuis bientôt dix ans à tes côtés. »

Le sarcasme était dur. Le mal se faisait sans remords : ils n'avaient plus grand chose à perdre. Ils n'étaient plus grand chose non plus. Tout Londres avait déjà oublié le fantasque grand homme Moriarty et jamais on ne fit mention d'un second du nom de Moran.

Perdu dans cet autre monde à se reprocher chacun leurs propres erreurs, ils étaient aussi inutiles que ce qu'ils exécraient. Et ils avaient beau se battre l'un contre l'autre pour s'en dissuader, l'idée prenait de l'ampleur et gagnait en sens.

Auraient-ils la force de recommencer, ensembles, ce qu'ils avaient mis des mois à construire ? Ils n'avaient plus leur hargne d'antan et ils se connaissaient trop bien pour encore admettre les folies de l'autre.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de me battre contre toi aussi, Moran. »

Il avait levé son visage de beauté meurtrie et le soleil avec faisait ses caprices. Ses cernes luisaient sous ses yeux rouges et son sourire n'avait comme jamais existé.

Sébastien regarda longtemps cette face qu'il avait trouvée, dans ses souvenirs, d'une tendresse sans égale. En réalité, cet homme était laid et détruit de ses propres crimes. Il prit conscience que ce qu'il aimait dans cette tête inégale, c'était l'âme à l'intérieur.

Il aimait un être seulement pour ce qu'il était. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

« Je sais. Je te suis. Je suis là, toujours. Et tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas venu me chercher.

-Je ne peux pas tolérer l'idée que tu me sois infidèle.

-Alors tu comprends enfin ce que je ressens. »

Jim lança un regard sans équivoque. Il n'était pas près à parler de sincérité mais il approuvait ce que Seb voulait l'entendre dire. Il acceptait. Il était sien s'il continuait avec lui le plus grand drame du vingt-et-unième siècle.

« On réussira. Avec le temps, on réussira. On doit seulement...je ne sais pas, croire en quelque chose. Les illuminés réussissent toujours mieux que les autres. »

Jim rit. Ce bonheur sonore éclaira toute la pièce et Seb sentit ses épaules rompre sous le poids du stress envolé. Il avait retrouvé son boss comme il était. Tout était encore sauvable.

« Oh, Jim...bordel, j'ai cru que tout était perdu. J'ai cru que t'allais me laisser encore une fois.

-Ne me tente pas trop quand même... »

Ils se regardèrent, heureux comme des enfants, simples comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'étaient réellement retrouvés. C'était con, au final, toute cette scène et cette bête nécessité de se faire réconforter, et cette envie soudaine d'être plus qu'un partenaire pour l'autre. C'était risible. Mais l'ennemi donnait dans le même genre de stupidités, alors ils se consolaient en pensant au pauvre Watson qui pleurait encore son ami.

Il existe toujours des réalités plus dures que les nôtres.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On repart au combat. Plus forts qu'avant et plus prudents surtout.

-Seb ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es le plus supportable de ton espèce. »

Le compliment était bancal mais voulait tout dire : _Chéri, je sacrifierai mon règne pour toi, à l'avenir, et jamais plus pour cet imbécile de Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

C'est vraiment concon, pardon. Désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis, merci d'avoir lu. Zoubis ! Bonne journée !_  
_


End file.
